Pelangi Keluarga
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Yuuma sih apa atuh. Dia cuman anak polos yang ternoda kepedoan om-om ganteng. Om ganteng kaya raya lagi. Sequel WWKG/—/Drabble/—/RnR/ Asa(sr)Iso. AsaKAru. Child!Karma. Pedo, incest dan NTR untuk senang-senang


**A/N: summarynya gitu tapi, isinya gak cuman Yuuma yang nista kok.**

 **Anggap saja sequel dari kisah 'Warna-Warni Kehidupan Gakushuu' yang dicetuskan seseorang dan membuat saya terbayang-bayang~.**

 **Selamat ulang tahun Gakuchuu~ ada spesial scene buat kamu dan dedek Karma tercayang kok.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor.

 **Pairing:** Asa(sr)Iso. AsaKAru

 **Summary:** Yuuma sih apa atuh. Dia cuman anak polos yang ternoda kepedoan om-om ganteng. Om ganteng kaya raya lagi. Sequel WWKG/—/Drabble/—/RnR/ Asa(sr)Iso. AsaKAru. Child!Karma. Pedo, incest dan NTR untuk senang-senang~

* * *

.

Yuuma sih apa atuh. Dia cuman anak polos yang ternoda kepedoan om-om ganteng. Om ganteng kaya raya lagi .

.

Seingat Yuuma dia masih polos-polos saja kok sebelum masuk SMA. Serius. Paling cuman khilaf sedikit kalau ada diskonan. Atau kesempatan meraih pundi-pundi uang yang bikin banjir. Banjir iler.

Siapa sangka dia akan ditaksir sama om ganteng yang kaya. Terkadang Yuuma mau merutuk dan bersyukur karena wajahnya yang ganteng manis membuatnya tertimpa berkah dan musibah bersamaan. Meski, lebih banyak musibahnya. Tapi, Yuuma tangguh kok Dia sudah _tsuyoi_ , kok. Apalagi pantatnya yang semok.

Hubungannya?

.

* * *

.

 **Pelangi Keluarga**

 _(_ _Mutiara terindah adalah Keluarga~_ _)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Family, Humor, Drama, Romance

Rated T

.

* * *

 **Dilema Mamah Muda**

* * *

.

Yuuma bukannya tidak mau peduli dengan anaknya sendiri dan memilih melanjutkan pendidikannya. Dia sudah pasrah andai tak bisa menyecap jenjang perkuliahan mengingat statusnya sebagai istri holang kaya. Dia tak perlu susah cari uang. Tinggal minta uang belanja sama suami, pasti dikasih. Tiga gepok merah, sih, kecil untuk si papah.

Tapi, tidak menyangka bahwa usul itu akan keluar dari mulut suaminya sendiri.

.

"Sebaiknya kau sekolah lagi Yuuma."

Yuuma sedang menimang Karma yang sibuk mengemuti jari dan mengeloni Gakuhou yang tak tahu situasi dia sedang sibuk sama anak. Memang dasar duda ganteng, ada saja cara meluluhkan _kokoro_ lembut sang istri.

"Ta-tapi... Aku sibuk mengurus Karma." Yuuma jujur. Karma dari kecil sudah kelihatan jahilnya. Tidak dilihat sekilas saja tahu-tahu nyangkut di semak belukar, asyik guling-guling bersama lumpur dan cacing tanah. Terakhir kali malah nyemplung ke kolam ikan, terus meracuni spesies berinsang itu dengan pipis di sana.

"Hibahkan saja pada Gakushuu."

Aduh, pah. Nanti Gakushuu anemia karena menahan nafsu berlebih.

"Memang kau tidak mau sekolah lagi?" tanya yang membuat Yuuma tertohok. Tentu dia ingin. Tapi, sekarang dia sudah bukan remaja bebas yang bisa wara-wiri miras sana-sini. Bagaimanapun dia punya tanggung jawab dan tampuk kehidupan keluarga yang bahagia sehat ceria dan tidak baperan. Meleng sedikit, bisa-bisa buah hati salah pergaulan. Apalagi, Karma dari kecil sudah punya aliran bengal.

"Aku mau... Hanya saja..."

Yuuma menunduk, menjadikan Karma sebagai pengalih pandang. Saat ini kalau dia menatap Gakuhou dia merasa akan mati saja.

"Hm?"

Mati karena malu.

"Aku pasti hampir tidak punya waktu senggang untuk mengurus Karma dan... Kau..." cicit pada satu kata terakhir. Gakuhou tertawa dengan ganteng. Sungguh pernyataan yang bikin cinta naik tahap ke level lebih intim.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau cukup mengurusku saat tidur saja kalau sibuk." kalau libur, lain lagi ceritanya.

Yuuma memerah. Menjewer kuping papah ganteng dengan gemas.

 _Aduh, dasar suami kalau mesum bikin nafsu._

"Hahaha. Dan soal Karma tidak perlu khawatir. Gakushuu akan menjaganya dengan _sangat_ baik." senyum papah berjuta arti. Sayang Yuuma sebagai mamah muda terlalu polos untuk menotis udang di balik kepala si papah.

.

 _Fufu. Selamat menikmati neraka baru, Shuu-kun~._

Gakushuu yang kedinginan jiwa raga karena pacar pun tak punya hanya bisa bersin terus merinding di bawah selimut satin seorang diri.

.

* * *

 **Marga**

* * *

.

Awal semester itu sungguh menyiksa kaum mahasiswa. Bukan karena pelajarannya. Tapi, masa orientasinya.

Syukur dia punya suami mapan dan bernama. Syukur, dia sudah ganti marga dengan nama sang duda resmi di ranjang sekarang. Dia jadi bisa tenang karena tidak banyak yang mau macam-macam sama dia.

Toh, nama Asano kan berlegenda sekali. Apalagi suaminya.

Soalnya disamain sama naga _dragon-ball_.

.

 **Welcome**

.

"Papah, _okaelii_..."

Senyum mengembang saat anaknya lari menghampiri dia dengan langkah bebeknya. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dengan di sambut buah hati dengan riang gembira saat lelah karena pekerjaan.

Tapi senyum itu berubah jadi horor.

"Papah gendoong!" Karma melompat-lompat minta digendong. Gakuhou mundur. Karma kecil syok dengan reaksi si Papah.

"Papah gak mau peyuk Kalma?" jingga kecilnya berbinar-binar kuyu macam anak anjing terbuang. Gakuhou merasa tersentil. Tapi, dia tetap kokoh untuk tidak menggendong apalagi mendekat pada anaknya itu.

.

Tuhan.

Anaknya jadi siluman lumpur.

.

* * *

 **Sakit**

* * *

.

Yuuma sakit. Karma sakit. Para seme kelabakan.

Yuuma sakit karena kecapekan.

Karma sakit karena berenang di empang.

.

* * *

 **Ketahuan (?)**

* * *

.

"Gakuhou _-san_... Kelihatannya Gakushuu _-kun_ tertarik dengan Karma..."

Yuuma curhat saat mau tidur.

Gakuhou, menatapnya.

"Oh, kau baru tahu."

Yuuma mengangguk, wajahnya nampak menunjukkan kemurungan hati. Gakuhou yang tadinya sudah pasang posisi wenak buat tidur sambil ngelonin istri, langsung terduduk siap meminjamkan dada untuk menenangkan si manis.

Yah, Gakuhou sudah menduga akan situasi terburuk saat Yuuma mengetahui.

Yuuma bersandar ke dada bidang suami.

"Kau tahu, Gakuhou _-san_... Aku sudah lama memikirkannya saat menyadari hal ini..."

Pucuk kembar dielus hangat. "Apa itu Yuuma...?"

Pandangan saling mengunci, kedua mata saling bertatapan, tersalur hati yang penuh kekalutan. Gakuhou sudah siap dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Yuuma. Bahkan, jika Yuuma mencakarinya karena setuju dan diam saja soal hubungan terlarang buah hati mereka.

Dan tanpa disadari Gakuhou menarik nafas saat Yuuma membuka mulutnya.

"Aku mikir kalo pedofil itu keturunan."

— _hanya untuk tertancap panah hinaan_.

.

* * *

 **Talk time sama Mamah (2)**

* * *

.

"Gakushuu _-kun_ , makasih sudah jaga Karma selama aku kuliah."

Gakushuu sedang baca-baca buku bisnis setebal kamus lima bahasa, dia mengangkat alis. Tumben banget ngajak ngobrol— _biasanya dia dikacangin sementara dua pasutri itu enaena._

Jarang-jarang Yuuma punya kesempatan berduaan dengan anak tiri-tapi-seumurnya. Gakuhou masih tidur habis begadang semalaman, Karma masih tidur sambil nungging di kamar.

"Tidak masalah." Gakushuu tidak keberatan meski makan ati tiap hari. Lagipula dia sekalian melatih kokoro menghadapi jelmaan iblis yang akan jadi waifunya di masa mendatang.

Meski iblis dan usil dan kadang-kadang centil, Karma itu anak yang manis. Memikirkan Karma yang perlahan-lahan akan tumbuh semakin besar membuatnya tersenyum. Membayangkan Karma dengan seragam TK. Membayangkan Karma berlarian menggendong ransel hitam. Karma yang melompat dari pohon sehabis nyolong mangga. Karma yang dikejar kumpulan berandal yang diisenginya. Karma yang bikin harem di sekolahnya. Karma yang begini. Karma yang begitu.

"Ukh..."

Gakushuu mendadak pening.

Kayaknya dia harus lebih siap mental untuk rumah tangga yang jauh dari kata damai dan sejahtera.

.

* * *

 **(s)W(e)ET Dream**

* * *

.

Gakushuu yakin dia tidak amnesia. Seingatnya Karma masih bocah penguasa lumpur halaman yang tengilnya minta dibunuh.

Terus yang di depannya ini siapa dong?

"Shuu~... Bangun dong, nanti aku cium nih."

Retina keunguannya memandangi sosok remaja berkulit mulus di hadapannya. Yah, dia bisa tahu karena dia tak memakai apapun selain apron merah muda dengan renda-renda.

"Ka-Karma...?"

"Hmm? Shuu amnesia, ya? Lupa sama istri."

Yang dihadapannya itu beneran Karma. Sungguhan Karma versi dewasa!

Bola mata jingga mengedip nakal. Rambut merah disibak. Paha mulus dipampang di depan mukanya.

"Bangun dong Shuu~ nanti telat masuk kerja~..."

Mana bisa dia bangun kalau ditindih begini!

"Hmm... Kamu nggak mau bangun, masih mau yang kemarin?" tangan dan paha menggesek-gesek nakal. Empunya pamer tubuh di depan muka.

Tuhan, andai ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan dia selamanya.

"Karma..."

"Shuu..."

 _"-chu-..."_

"Karma..."

 _"Mhh...Shuu..."_

"Chuu..."

"CHUUU! BANYUN!"

 _ **JROOOT**_

"ORGH!"

Gakushuu megap-megap. Berkah ditimpa buntal daging seberat lima belas kilo. Hilang sudah keinginan untuk ereksi bersama bayangan indah sang istri masa depan.

"Kamu ngapain sih Karma!" Gakushuu keki. Kesal bukan main. Padahal dia sedang mimpi indah bisa menjamah sang adik tersayang buat di _anuanu_.

"Buu, calah cendili Chuu gak bangun-bangun! Dasal kebo!" etdah nih bocah minta disumpel mulutnya ya?

Dan Gakushuu benar menyumpal mulut Karma. Pakai kaus kaki buat hukuman. Gak pakai yang ambigu, kok.

"Uuung! Kan calah Chuu cendili! Awas ya kalau gak banyun lagi kalo Kalma banyunin!"

"Heh, kalau aku gak bangun kenapa? Mau menghukumku? Mau lapor sama papah mamah?"

Pipi _chubby_ menggembung, memerah. Mata menajam dengan tsundere. Dia langsung turun kasur lalu menunjuk Gakushuu.

"—kalau Chuu gak bangun lagi, nantyi Kalma ciyum, lho!" ancamnya sambil ngambek.

Gakushuu kedip-kedip. Terus dia ketawa.

.

Dasar.

Kecil-kecil sudah belajar jadi cabe.

.

* * *

 **Liburan Keluarga**

* * *

.

Hari ini Yuuma libur.

Coman libur kuliah, bukan berarti libur dalam urusan rumah tangga juga. Urusan masak dan ngurus suami yang lelah minta dimanja di ranjang sama ompol anak tentu saja masih jadi rutinitasnya. Setidaknya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan dia tidak akan disibukkan untuk urusan pelajaran dan bisa fokus pada keluarga.

Karena kebetulan Gakuhou dan Gakushuu sedang dalam masa libur juga sungguh waktu yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam sebuah rekreasi, kan?

.

"Guritaaaa."

Karma menabok-nabok kaca aquarium berisi mahluk bertentakel delapan. Karma suka gurita. Karena dia berlendir dan licin. Karena dia asik buat dimainin.

"Iya, gurita."

Yuuma menggendong Karma agar tidak hilir mudik dan berakhir dengan pengumuman anak hilang. Tapi, memang benar Yuuma suka gurita sama seperti si anak.

Karena teringat Takoyaki.

.

* * *

 **Liburan Keluarga (2)**

* * *

.

"Papah mana ya Karma?" Yuuma celingak-celinguk sambil menggandeng Karma yang menjilat es krim sampai belepotan ke muka-muka.

Repot memang kalo punya suami ganteng. Lepas pandangan sedikit saja saingan langsung mengantri minta dibuahi.

Kasus yang selalu Yuuma hadapi kalau jalan sama suami.

Cohtohnya sekarang.

Papah dikerubungin tante-tante beranak banyak. Yuuma panas dingin melihatnya.

"Gakuhou _-san_ ~ Ayo, kita ke rumah hantu. Mereka semua menunggu untuk membawamu, lho~." sambil tebar aura lipan beranak satu.

Gakuhou senyum kicep. Yuuma yang cemburu lebih seram dari hantu.

.

* * *

 **Liburan Keluarga (3)**

* * *

.

"Aku sama Gakuhou _-san_ mau masuk rumah hantu dulu. Gakushuu _-kun_ , jaga Karma, ya."

Di telinga Gakuhou: _Aku mau menumbalkan dia pada hantu di dalam sana. Jangan coba ikut-ikut atau coba menghentikanku. Jadi anak baik nurut sama mamah, ya Gakushuu~._

Di telinga Gakushuu: _Kamu kencan berdua sana. Aku sama papahmu mau enaena dulu di dalam. Karma masih kecil, kamu jagain jangan dijadiin pelampiasan buat enaena juga. awas kamu ya._

Satu kalimat dari orang yang sama terkadang bisa jadi berbeda tergantung telinga yang mendengar.

Karma di gendongan Gakushuu melambai penuh semangat pada sang Papah yang diseret paksa masuk. Gakushuu heran dengan ganteng. Memang Papahnya takut hantu, ya? Perasaan setannya yang bakal takut sama dia.

(Kau tidak tahu dia akan menemui yang lebih seram daripada jejadian amatir.)

Iya, Gakushuu ngerti kok. Dia juga sadar diri Karma itu masih tunas yang belum tumbuh. Masih harus dijaga dan disayang-sayang dengan penuh kasih. Gakushuu jelas sayang Karma dan nggak akan ngapa-ngapain anak itu dalam artian dewasa. Dia juga gengsi kali dijadiin tersangka pedopilia sama adek sendiri.

Iya. Udah pedopil, homo, incest lagi.

"Chuu! Kalma mau nayik ityu!" sang adik menunjuk dengan semangat. Gakushuu langsung memucat saat _merry-go-round_ terpampang di depan muka.

Ulangi.

Wahana _merry-go-round_. Yang kayaknya karena _event_ tertentu dimodifikasi menjadi _full_ _Disnei Princess_. Begitu nge- _pink_ dan berpita. Begitu Aurorra dan Cinderella. Penuh mawar dan sepatu kaca. Intinya wahana _merry-go-round_ hari itu sangat aib jika ada lelaki remaja dan ganteng yang menaikinya. Mencoreng harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki dan bisa disangka banci.

"Ka-Karma..." Gakushuu menatap Karma seolah dia titisan iblis yang dikirim untuk menyiksanya dalam cinta.

"Karma mau nayik ityu, yaaaa?" senyum polos dan binar harap yang begitu unyu terpampang.

.

Asano Gakushuu, pemuda pinter, ganteng, mahasiswa jurusan bisnis dan teknologi yang siap menyandang toga tengah dihadapkan dengan situasi yang lebih mematikan dibanding skripsi 500 halaman, dan semua itu karena sang adik _to be waifu_ yang bibirnya _manyunmanyun_ dan sangat minta dicium sampai mampus.

.

* * *

 **A/N: saya tidak yakin apa benda ini bakal end di sini atau mau lanjut. Seandainya dilanjut, sepertinya saat saya senggang saja.**

 **Btw, terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca (sebutsaja) prequel cerita ini di 'Warna-warni kehidupan Gakushuu.'. Sumpah, review kalian pada bikin ngakak. Dan saya merasa hina karena reviewnya lenih panjang dari ficnya sendiri. #goler. Maaafkan karena saya tidak membalas review kalian satu persatu #bungkukbungkuk**

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **Review Please?**

* * *

 **Published Date:** 1st January 2016


End file.
